Pain and Gain
by AshleighMancini
Summary: Rose Hathaway, everytime she gets knocked down.. she just gets back up. Through all the pain she always finds something to gain from it. Rose never thought she'd find herself where she is, definately not who she was with or how she feels about him...
1. Chapter 1

I owe each and every reader an apology for my lack of presence and updating. I cannot extend my apologies enough, but I hope you enjoy the edited version of worth the fight.

Much Love Ash xxx

Worth the Fight

Chapter 1- Pain and Gain

The afternoon sun sat in the sky make the already unenjoyable heat even more unbearable. Sweat poured from my face as I heaved with deep breaths. My muscles relaxed as I began to slow, after passing the finish line I made a beeline for where my water bottle rested under the shade of the Black Cottonwood tree. I collapsed and proceeded to sip my water as my friends began to follow in my lead. Mia, Eddie and Mason sat next to me drinking their water when Tasha decided to saunter into class. Her nails so freshly done that I could smell the fumes on her from 8 meters away. Her eyes instantly met mine and she sneered at me, she took slow step towards us and then stopped before looking down at us.

"Hey Rosey, how's Adrian" she snickered. Her followers had now fallen into their places behind her snickering when she did. Adrian my previous and first ever serious boyfriend had decided on the night of our school dance to get totally wasted. I don't know what possessed him to do it but he found himself waking up the next morning with me standing in the door way calmly breaking things off with him as Tasha snuggled her naked body closer to his.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him" My anger often gets the better of me and my blunt replies is what keeps me from trouble. I stood to walk away and felt my frustration rising. I knew that if I reacted then this would not end well for me.

"I did last night, when he came over" I snapped just like that. I wasn't angry that they were still 'hooking up'. My anger seems to rise whenever Tasha sets herself more than 9 meters close to me. It's just her in general that sets me off, and time and time again I have set myself for suspension and detentions just simply by not keeping my anger in check. But its not as easy for me as it is for others.

"Oh just shut the fuck up Tasha, you attention seeking slut" I heard Mia laugh behind me and Tasha's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Just go run home to your mummy rose... Oh wait" Before I could stop myself I had closed the distance between us and my right hand had drawn back and shot out. It came into contact with Tasha's nose and an almighty crunch broke out into the silence. She collapsed on the floor in shock.

"You should always be careful Natasha, my bite is worse than my bark" Tasha sat on the floor and as I looked at her I got a smug grin on my face…her freshly done nails were covered in her crimson blood. She felt the pain and I gained satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to work as quickly as possible to make the story actually begin, these first couple of chapters have all been just to give you an insight on Rose and her life. I hope you are all enjoying it so far..

Chapter Two – Home away from home

My so called 'little stunt ' got me an original week of suspension which then was extended on the discovery that I had in fact broken Tasha's nose. It made me chuckle in happiness which earned me a scolding glare from my father. But once we reached the car and were away from prying eyes and ears, my ears that had heard nothing but negative remarks were graced with a large outburst of my father's laughter. After a few seconds I joined him.

"This would've made your mother crazy" Tears leaked from his eyes as he cried in laughter. He was right my mother was a lot of things but tolerant was not one of them. Every time I stepped out of line it caused another family feud which always ended up with me living with Lissa- my best friend-for a couple of weeks. My mother was a stubborn and very distant woman, she is the one I got my traits from, and although she caused problems. Tasha had no right to bring my mother into her petty battle.

I never have understood the reason for suspension but I willing accepted my 'punishment'. Anything that kept me from school was welcomed. My father – Abe Mazur – found himself filled with amusement at the actions that occurred, he had no disappointment or anger at me because not only in my opinion but in his too.. I had a valid reason for everything I did.

Abe pulled into our drive way and I instantly got out and walked to the bin; I dumped in the work that the school had given me to complete at home and laughed. My father rolled his eyes at me and continued on his way inside, my father is the one constant that's been in my life, even though he isn't the most suitable role model.

I collapsed in a bundled heap on my bed and pulled a thin blanket over me, my large room was illuminated but the natural light pouring in through my balcony doors. The sun was beginning to slowly set when my eye lids fell and I began to sleep.

The ringing of a phone is what woke me. My phone that I had yet to take out of my pocket vibrated. I look out the window and the sun is beginning to rise. My sleeping habits are unusual and I am surprised to find I was not called for dinner. I answer the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello? I've been trying to call you all night! Rose, I heard what happened she's so rude. Do you want to come over?" Lissa instantly perky voice began to ramble from the other end of the phone. But she would never say anything mean, I don't know why but liss doesn't have a bad bone in her body. I let out a yawn at stretched.

"Yeah I will walk you to school Liss, just will have a shower be I'll be over" I hung up and pulled myself from my warm, cosy bed. The floor instantly felt cold on my feet and I dashed to the bathroom and had a quick shower which seemed to wake me up. I pulled on some ripped skinny legs and a Nike shirt with my plain black airmax ones. I quickly applied simple make-up and let my hair dry naturally, my loose curls began to form.

I grabbed my car keys and dashed down the stairs. I slipped into my Audi R8 and turned on to the highway to Lissa's house. The distance between our houses was so miniscule when I was young I used to leave the house in the middle of the night and walk to Lissa's just to frustrate my mother. I pulled up and got out the car and let myself into the house. I had always been welcome into the Dragomir house since a very young age. I made my way to the kitchen and made myself a coffee and got a donut I knew was kept in the fridge.

Andre came barrelling down the stairs with another guy behind him. Then Lissa gracefully descended the stairs with a smiled on her face.

"Hey Rose" I smiled at her with a mouth full of donut and Andre who realised I was standing there suddenly came barrelling towards me. He scooped me up and squeezed my body into his.

"Rosie my love I've missed you" laughter filled the room as Lissa and I laughed.

"I've missed you too Dre" I smiled as he placed me back on the ground.


End file.
